Flash
"Block damage to party with a firewall." Location first).]]Golden Sun: Flash is located in the second main screen of Suhalla Desert, in its general middle-left area. This means that you can reach it as soon as you reach the lower part of Angara by ship. Before you climb down a short wall onto the sandy ground below, where you would be chased by the huge tornado containing the Storm Lizard boss, cast Reveal to see a series of small black footsteps leading up to the left. Cast Reveal at where they would end to show that there is an otherwise invisible earth pillar against a wall that you can hop across to the left. Flash is in plain sight after that, and it must be defeated in battle to be acquired. See here for enemy statistics. Golden Sun: The Lost Age: If players don't transfer data from Golden Sun to The Lost Age, Flash will not be among the Djinn Isaac's party has with them when they join forces with Felix's party late in the game. In this case, Flash may be found as the "make-up" Mars Djinni earlier in the interior of Magma Rock. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Flash is one of the five Djinn that Isaac and Garet keep to themselves and exclusively use while in Tanglewood, meaning that the player can only see Flash being used while exploring Tanglewood, the Abandoned Mine beyond that, and the Tangle Bloom boss fight at the end. After this, Flash and the other Djinn are not seen for the rest of the game. As an opponent Statistically, Flash has 592 HP, 52 PP, 253 Attack, 65 Defense, 151 Agility, and 17 Luck. Like all other Mars Djinn that are fought, in terms of resistance, it has a Mars Resistance rating of 193, Venus and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Mercury Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mars-based attacks with a Mars power rating of 125. Flash can use the following battle commands: *'Fireball': Used 53 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that projects a moderately large amount of fiery spheres that arc over and into the party's position, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 65 and a range of 5. This ability consumes 12 of its user's PP. *'Nova': Used 47 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a large explosion of fire to discharge at the party's position, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 70 and a range of 5. This ability consumes 13 of its user's PP. *'Flare Storm:' Used 41 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes three patches of fire stacked on top of each other to go through multiple Adepts and deal a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 80 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 12 of its user's PP. *'Eruption:' Used 35 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes two fiery pillars to explode at the party's position, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 90 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 14 of its user's PP. *'Fiery Blast:' Used 29 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that creates a large lava-like explosion, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 110 and a range of 5. This ability consumes 19 of its user's PP; Flash's PP meter is sufficient for two usages at most. *'Attack': Used 28 out of 256 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack, but for this monster it is counted as a Mars-based attack rather than a non-elemental attack. *'Flee:' Used 23 out of 256 times, this enemy has the ability to attempt to Flee the battle, thereby ending the battle if successful without rewarding you with the associated EXP, Coins, and the Djinni itself. When defeated, Flash yields 460 EXP and 445 Coins, and the Flash Djinni is added to your party's Djinn collection. If you fell it with an offensive Mercury Djinni like Mist, its rewards increase to 598 EXP and 578 Coins. Flash should be no problem to blow away with summon spells - and if it happens to flee the first turn it gets, an available exit to use to get Flash to reappear is literally right in front of you. Description When Set, it increases base HP by 14, base PP by 3, and base Defense by 2. When Flash's battle effect is used, all damage done to all current battling party members is reduced by 90% for the duration of that turn, and this effect is always cast first regardless of the user’s Agility. Flash and the similar, lesser Djinn Granite and Shade share the same priority bracket as the Ground and Petra Djinn, meaning that if two units use any of these abilities, the one with the higher agility will act first. Ability analysis Golden Sun: During a turn where all damage dealt against you is divided by 10, the party may safely heal itself without the risk of any low-health party members to be downed by a strong attack before your healer, such as Mia and her Wish Psynergy series, gets around to their action. Flash is the best Djinni in this game from when it is first found onward, but while it is relevant towards the game's remaining boss battles (Storm Lizard, Tempest Lizard, Deadbeard, and the final boss encounters), those are basically the only actual times in normal gameplay a player would want to use it anyway; random battles do not take anything special to go through. Golden Sun: The Lost Age: When Isaac's party joins Felix's party along with their returning Djinn (granted that Password data transfer is in effect), Flash's ability makes it the directly superior counterpart to the Mercury Djinni Shade, which was automatically acquired at an early point in the game. It can still prove itself highly useful in all the boss battles that follow the reunion. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Flash's appearance in Garet's possession at the beginning of the game is trivial at best, because there is no threat from the attacks of enemies or the Tangle Bloom boss encounter from the end, with or without a single-turn near-invincibility effect. The only real use of it is that once Garet happens to use it, that will count as an extra Mars Djinni On Standby for a summon like Tiamat or Meteor, which will make the Tangle Bloom fight pass by quickly. In the main game, the Venus Djinn Chasm is an identical equivalent. Name Origin A flash is a burst of bright light occurring for a short period of time, possibly why this Djinn was given an ability that always goes first. Category:Djinn Category:Golden Sun Djinn Category:Mars Djinn Category:Djinn that are battled Category:Djinn that increase PP Category:Djinn that increase Defense Category:Damage-preventing effects Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun